


Voices Carry

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony explores one of the sexier aspects of report writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Carry

It was getting harder and harder to hide his reactions while watching Gibbs conduct interviews

Tony swallowed back a groan as he watched Gibbs work over a suspect in interrogation. Gibbs had been at it for a couple of hours now, hardly a marathon. But his voice had never been sexier. He varied in tone from stern military presence to gentle verbal caresses that disarmed the suspect, plus made every hair on Tony's body stand at attention.

Not to mention other parts of his anatomy.

Ziva had become antsy and stepped out a few minutes ago to see how McGee was doing running another lead. It was just Mike, the audio engineer, and him now.

"God, he's good," Tony said softly.

"What do you mean? Oh, that seduction thing he does? Yeah, love how he reels 'em in." The admiration in Mike's voice was clear.

And Gibbs was ready to deliver the killing blow. Tony could just _taste_ it. There it was. Score! He broke the suspect's composure wide open with a few words. She was standing now, shaking her fist at him, and threatening to bring a complaint against the agency. Tony rolled his eyes. How many times had they heard that?

The door opened and Tony grinned at Gibbs. "Way to break her, Boss.

"Get her ready for transfer, DiNozzo. Then write up the report, transcribe the last seven minutes of interrogation." Gibbs slapped a file into his hand as he walked out.

"Don't know how you can work with him sometimes," Mike remarked.

Protectiveness rose up in Tony though he just shrugged. "Get used to him after a while, Mike. Can I have the last twelve minutes of the interrogation emailed to me?"

"Sure. I'll compress it to MP3 format for you."

"Thanks."

Tony got the accused processed for transfer and then ambled back to his desk.

It was after seven now and the bullpen was quiet, Gibbs looking as if he was leaving, Ziva and McGee huddled over his monitor. He nodded at Tony as he strode toward the elevator but didn't say another word. And Tony wanted to hear that voice. "Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" The annoyance had sharpened his tone, not Tony's favorite one. He much preferred the softer voice, the one that could glide over him and caress his every nerve ending.

"Have a good night!"

" Just getting coffee, DiNozzo. You're not off the hook yet," Gibbs replied, a little chuckle in his voice. Just before the elevator doors closed Tony imagined he got a wink.

"The teacher pet putting in good words to his favorite teacher?" Ziva's sharp tone broke through Tony's mini fantasy.

Tony didn't even answer, thumbing through the file as he sat down and checked his email. Good, Mike had already emailed the audio file. Grabbing his headphones from one of his desk drawers, Tony tried not to smirk. This was his favorite part of report writing, getting to hear Gibbs' voice over and over again.

He shoved his chair in tight under his desk. Nobody needed to see the hard-on he'd soon sport when the file played. And he was a slow typist; he'd probably have to play it over and over again.

He cranked up the volume, plugged in the headphone jack, and hit play on the Mp3. Perfect! Twelve minutes back was when Gibbs did that subtle soft flirtation thing that always disarmed the suspects. And got Tony turned on.

Too bad even the walls had eyes here. He couldn't even touch himself briefly without it getting recorded.

Gritting his teeth against the little flares of desire sparking inside, he opened up his word processing program and started typing. It took seven run-throughs before he was certain he'd gotten every word down correct and by then his cock was raging, his entire body hurt from the strain of ignoring his need.

He sighed, rubbing his stinging eyes. "Hey, DiNozzo."

He looked up wearily. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Call it a night. It's almost twenty-two hundred and I need you back here at oh-eight hundred. Your report done yet?"

"Almost. Just one more thing to do."

"Leave it on my desk." With that Gibbs disappeared again.

Tony had just one more thing to do before he could leave. After seeing that McGee and Ziva were in discussion about some aspect of a cold case, he popped a blank CD in the drawer, burning the audio file. McGee looked up only as he was stuffing the CD case in his backpack.

"Movie night again, Tony?"

He grinned, standing and sliding the backpack over his crotch in a casual manner. "Yeah, one of my faves. I'm going to get hours of enjoyment from this one.

He moved quickly to the elevator, calling out a casual goodnight to Ziva and McGee. The elevator doors opened right when he got to them. "Magic!"

He pushed the button and jiggled from foot to foot, standing tall only when someone else slipped in just as the doors were beginning to close. He didn't say a word as Gibbs flicked the emergency stop switch.

"Why have a disc when you can have the real thing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs pinned him against the wall of the elevator, kissing him hard. "Your place or mine? Drove me crazy in there. How many times ya have to listen to it?"

Tony snorted. "Like you don't enjoy the benefits. Can't help it, your voice turns me on."

"Let's explore that then. In bed." There was that voice again. Tony shivered. After only a couple of months together, the bastard knew how to make him weak kneed.

"You engineered all of that on purpose, didn't you, Boss?"

Gibbs smirked. "You'll never know, DiNozzo."


End file.
